Pegasus and the Trix Rabbit
by Madam Pegasus
Summary: Everyone is fighting over Yugi's cereal. Pegasus is fighting for the Trix rabbit. Rated PG for language.


Pegasus and the Trix rabbit  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Pegasus J. Crawford or the Trix rabbit. I only own this story.  
  
(Scene opens when the trix rabbit slips into a disguise into one of Pegasus' henchmen for Yugi's trix.)  
  
Yugi-Boy I sure am hungry.  
  
Joey-Me too.  
  
Tristan-Anyone bring any eats?  
  
Tea-Nope sorry guys.  
  
Bakura-Sorry mate.  
  
Yugi-Wait I have my Trix cereal.  
  
Tea-Wow I love trix!  
  
Rabbit-(Sounding Professional) Rabbit-Excuse me young man. Is that Trix Cereal?  
  
Yugi-Yes it is. It's my favorite cereal.  
  
Rabbit-May I have some please?  
  
Yugi-No! They're mine!  
  
Tea-Yugi don't be so mean. Yes you may have some Trix cereal.  
  
Yugi-No Tea I don't trust him. He works for Pegasus!  
  
Joey-The suit's a dead giveaway.  
  
Bakura-Duh!  
  
Tea-(Sweatdrop)  
  
Rabbit-(Reaches for the Trix)  
  
Yugi-I guess you'll have the hard way. Yuuuuugggggiiiioooohhhh!!  
  
(Yami Yugi appears)  
  
Yami-Stand before me filthy coward.  
  
Rabbit-Hold it you got it all wrong. (Pulls off the disguise)  
  
Yami-(laughs) Silly Rabbit Trix aren't for you.  
  
Tea-Um Yugi.  
  
Bakura-Don't bother Tea. He's a Pharaoh. Don't piss off a Pharaoh.  
  
Pegasus-What's going on in here?  
  
(Notices the Trix Rabbit)  
  
Pegasus-What a cute and cuddly bun bun!  
  
Rabbit-Um why are you looking at me like that?  
  
Pegasus-He's just the most adorable thing ever!  
  
Rabbit-On second thought forget the cereal.  
  
Pegasus-I bet Croquet brought him here.  
  
Rabbit-The hell is he talking about.  
  
Joey-(Slips out of the room)  
  
Rabbit-Look everyone I'm sorry about trying to rob you of your cereal but ya gotta help me.  
  
Yami-Why should we? As far as we know you just tried to rob someone. That's a crime worth about 2 to 5 years in prison.  
  
Rabbit-It's only cereal.  
  
Tea-Plus you tried to rob from kids.  
  
Bakura-I say we cook him!  
  
Pegasus-Noooooooooo!! You leave my bun bun alone you pieces of filth! He's mine and I'll name him Mr. Bun Bun.  
  
Yami-It's clear that you've lost what little sanity you had left.  
  
Pegasus-Quiet you. At least I'm not gay with my abiou.  
  
Yami-Take that back you eagle maniac.  
  
Pegasus-Make me Yugi-Kun!  
  
(Get into a fight)  
  
Rabbit-Now's my chance to get outta here.  
  
Pegasus-Noooooooo Please Mr. Bun Bun if you want Trix cereal then stay here and be my friend.  
  
Rabbit-You mean it? Lots of Trix cereal.  
  
Tristan-Why is named Trix?  
  
Tea-In this era it means more than one thing.  
  
Joey-Pervert.  
  
Tea-I'm not a pervert!  
  
(Got into a fight)  
  
Tristan-So Yugi how about that cereal.  
  
Yami-Sugar is bad for you Tristan. My abiou and I will share the cereal.  
  
Tristan-Pegasus is right Yugi. You are gay.  
  
Yami-Say whatever you want. You can't have this cereal!  
  
Tristan-(Sweatdrop)  
  
Tea-(All bruised up) We've learned something today. This cereal represents our greed. All of us wanted the cereal. Well except Pegasus he wanted the rabbit. I think we should get rid of the cereal.  
  
Everyone-(Except Tea and Pegasus) SHUT UP CHEERLEADER!  
  
(Threw Tea out of the window where she died a bloody death)  
  
Pegasus-Great now I'm going to have to get someone to scrape off her corpse. I hope It doesn't stick.  
  
Joey-I just thought of something. Tea is the root of all our grief.  
  
Tristan-Yep that explains everything.  
  
Rabbit-So um where's the Trix?  
  
Pegasus-Right ok let's go to the store and I'll buy off every box.  
  
(At the store)  
  
Rabbit-Wow I can't believe I'll have a friend and a life full of Trix cereal.  
  
Pegasus-That's right by the way does you like cartoons?  
  
Rabbit-Yes I love cartoons.  
  
Pegasus-Well I think you'll fit right in.  
  
(At the cereal isle)  
  
(No Trix Cereal)  
  
Rabbit-WHERE'S THE ****** CEREAL?  
  
Pegasus-There's the culprits!  
  
(Pointed to some kids with shopping carts full of Trix Cereal)  
  
Rabbit-After them!  
  
Kids-Silly rabbit Trix are for kids!  
  
Pegasus-(Runs over them with the shopping carts) Never leave your child unattended.  
  
Rabbit-Yeah! (Grabs the cereal)  
  
Pegasus-Now let's pay for that cereal. (End) 


End file.
